Several existing ground robots are fairly maneuverable but are fairly heavy and too large to fit in a soldiers backpack. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,201,649; 5,022,812 and 7,597,162 incorporated herein by this reference. Other robots are smaller in weight and can be placed in a backpack but are not maneuverable enough, for example, to climb stairs. See U.S. Pat. No. 9,180,920 and published U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0266628 incorporated herein by this reference.